


"I Fought Hard" (a Globox memoir)

by OiBoiHumerus



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Memoirs, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: Globox makes a reflection on how he got to where he is now. (Transphobia tw)
Kudos: 3





	"I Fought Hard" (a Globox memoir)

A reflection.

Some sort of memoir.

Something I'd leave behind, you know?

I admit, it was a struggle to recall. Especially after having been asleep for a hundred years, some of my memories weren't exactly intact.

But alas, I was going to write a memory. Something to look back on, something that would be told for future inhabitants of the Glade. Something to motivate them.

This project was something short, something straight from none other than "the one and only Globox."

Of course, the Bubble Dreamer could talk about my own feats, but I had something that I promised he wouldn't talk about, because he'd narrate everything.

I don't want him to narrate everything.

There's a message I'm trying to give you guys.

I fought hard.

Fought hard to make it, fought hard not to die, fought hard to become the man that I am today.

You can fight hard, too.

You just gotta have it in you and have affirmative belief in yourself.

**_MAKE IT AFFIRMATIVE OR IT WON'T MEAN MUCH._ **

I worked my glutes off to get here. I really did.

It was a pain in the ass, having to explain to people that I'm an individual, forever unbound from the clan who held me prisoner in a state of societal role that I realized wasn't me. You give me freedom, I'm gonna seize it by the throat and eat it. It's mine. I can do what I want with it.

To date, I'm still fighting. The Red Wizards still give me dirty looks. They still see their girl G̴͍͚̞͕͇̤̿l̴̦̹̳͕̭̖̳̾̋̄̉̆͘͜͜ǫ̴̢̛̛̟̥̟͓͉̩͇̔̾̑̽͌͒͋̕ͅb̶̡̧̥̣̥̣̹͈̂͝ͅë̷͚́̾̇̔̒͠t̸̙̫̪͕͑̆͝t̴͙̻̻͈̠̮͕̥͋ẻ̴̹̭̻̭͙̑̑̃̽̈́͜, a young glute who was possessed by the nightmare.

But I wasn't. Otherwise I'd kill them.

But I'm not a killer. They just don't see it.

Apparently  **I** , Globox, killed G̴͍͚̞͕͇̤̿l̴̦̹̳͕̭̖̳̾̋̄̉̆͘͜͜ǫ̴̢̛̛̟̥̟͓͉̩͇̔̾̑̽͌͒͋̕ͅb̶̡̧̥̣̥̣̹͈̂͝ͅë̷͚́̾̇̔̒͠t̸̙̫̪͕͑̆͝t̴͙̻̻͈̠̮͕̥͋ẻ̴̹̭̻̭͙̑̑̃̽̈́͜, and am thus a murderer and a threat to keeping the peace. Even after I saved quite a few of them from darktoon attacks, they still hated me, and wished that my friends and I be damned to the Land of the Livid Dead.

Jokes on them, because we actually went there. It was insane, but we saved another nymph and made it out alive. I wonder how they'll feel about it now.

I've been told that I'm one of the last remaining Glutes in the Glade, one of the only ones who has survived a hundred years. Thanks to some paintings, though, I can still go back in time, watch the Fakirs meditate as they have a glow that surrounds them. My mom said I used to have that glow. But then she said it disappeared because I became possessed.

Whatever, ma. I don't need to glow. I've been happier in the past century than I have in my entire childhood. So eat that, I guess.

More or less, I think what I'm trying to say here is that, although the past is not a part of who you are now, you should reflect some so that you don't make the same mistakes. You should also stay strong, and push to become the person that you want to be (unless you want to be a nightmare, which in that case my friends and I will set you straight).

That is all I'm trying to say.

that's it there's my memoir


End file.
